Dandelion Wings and Many Other Things
by jj-chan
Summary: Collection of one shots ranging from canon to fanon to absolute crack. Read. I dare you. x3 Two: Arkana, Zenobia, and behind these games we play.
1. A Little Too Well: Chaos and Lidia

Mostly, they will be romance, but I'll throw in some others occasionally. Both slash and het apply. I don't own Ragna. I am simply a Ragnarok Pairing Whore. Fear me!

Yes, I'm revamping this one. Original Author is Paul, but I edited it because I'm a prick.

* * *

**A Little Too Well**

Somehow they got to talking.

_Really_ talking, I mean, because so far their conversations were simply filler captions, or funny lines, or necessary exchanges.

I was bored, he said. And she was, too.

Silence at first, then tentative, stilted conversation, then the words flowed. It was kinda fun, they had to admit. She made him smile (when she wasn't pissing him off, which was usually). He was unexpectedly a good talker.

-

_**I called you, and you called me…**_

-

So they talked.

And they talked a little more often.

And that was okay. It was easy, it was almost nice.

-

_**It's funny how we get on so easily…**_

-

Inevitably, they learned things.

Simple, insignificant things, really, but it's often the simple, insignificant things that make up a person. She liked lemonade. He hated pink. She liked teasing him. He hated pink.

It was still comfortable; it filled time when they had nothing else to do. She sometimes schemed and always wisecracked. He still hated pink.

Friendship was a familiar word now, along with the light ribbing.

-

_**We have lunch every now and then…**_

-

Unconsciously, I suppose, they moved closer to each other.

Across the table at breakfast, the same drinks at lunch, keeping together in battles. But then, there was usually only one table, a small limited menu, and they all preferred not to get separated while fighting.

Everyone was getting closer to each other anyhow.

And they were friends, so it wasn't unusual.

-

_**And I find myself humming … again and again …**_

-

Time passed, though, and small things began to change, just the minor details.

They sometimes bumped against each other.

She sometimes got flustered at prolonged contact.

He sometimes blushed when she got too affectionate.

And sometimes, the others almost looked at them funnily.

But that was still normal, as far as the world was concerned.

-

_**But we're just friends, aren't we? …**_

-

They knew a lot about each other now, more than before.

They agreed and disagreed, they fought and made up, she tried to piss him off and he got pissed.

It was getting a little past comfortable.

-

_**And maybe friends are all we ever could be …**_

-

And alone on a rooftop one summer night, just a little past sunset, sitting side by side…

"So, why're we here? To look at the stars or something'?"

"Nah, none of that sappy crap. It's hot. The breeze just feels good."

"…is this turning into another one of those destiny-and-unknown-past things?"

"No worries there, knight boy."

"Good."

-

_**And we're getting to know each other…**_

-

She suddenly moved closer to him, looking uncharacteristically serious.

"Hey, do you like me?"

"_Wha-!_"

He was flustered, his face was doing an exemplary imitation of a ripe tomato. Or bright red paint.

"I said, 'Do you …like… me?'"

Her mischievous grin was back. He didn't see it. She pursed her lips and moved much closer, pouting. He saw _that_.

"_Well_…?"

"A-ah…n-no…yes…_no! _...um…oh, damn. I dunno."

-

…**_a little too well…_**

-

She looked surprised. He had thought she wasn't joking. He continued, blushing a little and scratching his cheek absentmindedly.

"I don't know…I like being with you, if you're not being a complete ass, you're usually fun to be with, and we're cool, I guess."

"…"

"Um…but, we'll just take this one step at a time, okay?"

-

_**We're starting to show our feelings…**_

-

It was her turn to blush, even as she burt out laughing like a deranged hyena. He stared, and she had the grace to mumble the truth:

"I was _kinda _pulling your leg."

_His_ blush was back full force. A tomato would have been so proud.

"But since you put it that way…and I like you too, ya know…"

She tackled him sideways, glomping him hard.

"_Hey!_ No, wait - can't…breathe…help…need air…"

She released him, her teasing grin in place yet again.

-

…**_and people can tell…_**

-

"Don't ya worry; I won't sully your precious being."

"Geez."

"Not yet, anyway. One step at a time, you said."

"What happened to Loki?"

"Well…he's way more gorgeous than you-"

"Why you-"

"-but he acts like a complete icile to me."

She sniffed sadly.

"So I'm what, second choice?"

He sounded affronted. She giggled and turned her face to his fully.

-

_**Every time that your eyes meet mine…**_

-

"Just joking. Again."

"Whatever. Say, if you really do like me, then why aren't you all over me?"

"But I just thought you didn't wanna be glomped!"

"Not what I meant."

"Ah, okay, okay, I'll come clean. Truth is, I dunno too. It wasn't like the others. So I can't tell, either."

"…"

"One step at a time, eh?"

-

…**_I light up like a neon sign…_**

-

They grinned at each other, eyes meeting. Green met hazel. There was no desperate hurry, no overwhelming passion, no deep and serene contentedness, no unquenchable thirst or hunger.

But there was something there.

And it was a little more than comfortable.

It wasn't quite soft, but it was warm.

His hand moved a little closer to hers.

Her body leaned a little towards his.

-

_**Yes, we're getting to know each other …**_

-

Typically, unbeknownst to them, two pairs of eyes were watching. The smaller of the two turned to the other, a flux of emotions running amok in her eyes.

"Okay, that was _weird_. I am definitely freaked out."

Contemplative silence.

"No, seriously! I know that girl, this is Very Strange Behavior for her. Unless she's planning to drug him and have her way with him later."

Disapproving silence.

"Oh, alright already! Fine. It's their business, not ours, so we'll just keep out of it."

"Indeed."

Reaching across his lap, Loki resumed stroking Sessy's ears.

-

… **_a little too well._**

**End **

* * *

Heh, see, it's a little bit different now. Review? 


	2. Cut Strings: Arkana and Zenobia

Ohgawd an update. It's based on the two minute dare: complete a drabblefic in any narrative style you don't usually use. And I was half-asleep so I decided to dabble in Arkana and Zenobia who get next to zero fandom.

* * *

You have potential, child. It will be a waste to kill you. I can feed you, clothe you, shelter you – teach you skills beyond your wildest dreams.

All that for a price.

-

**Cut Strings**

-

**Arkana.**

Smooth voice, slow movement – tracing my jaw, moving over skin. Slowly, gently.

/ Master/

Soft honeyed tone, coaxing. Eyes emotionless. Threatening. No more glib words, no ineffectual blustering. No act to hide behind now.

Cold gaze will know.

/ You have beautiful eyes /

Never my own choice, I think, pain or pleasure, punishment or reward, life or death. I am not supposed to want others things. I am not supposed to think like this. I am a puppet. I am a doll.

**Tell me.**

_I am…_

/ Slave /

**Mine?**

_Yours._

/ It won't change /

What else is there to say?

**Always?**

_Forever._

/ Don't think that /

That is the way it will always be.

**Remember that.**

_Yes._

/ I want to fly /

-

**Tie Me Down Forever**

-

It is imperative that you do exactly as I say. You must never make mistakes, Arkana. Remember that.

Your freedom is the price for your life.

* * *

Word of advice: To be able to write decently, one must get some sleep. Obviously I didn't. 


End file.
